How About This
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: What if they had known each other before Kibougamine Academy? What if Naegi had talked to Maizono at school a few times? There is a possibility they could have just all known each other but got amnesia. But there isn't a way anyone but Naegi would remember… no one… Hey guys! I made a Dangan Ronpa fan fiction for fun hope you like it and ENJOY!


How About This

Don't own Dangan Ronpa just borrow the characters.

What if they had known each other before Kibougamine Academy? What if Naegi had talked to Maizono at school a few times? There is a possibility they could have just all known each other but got amnesia. But there isn't a way anyone but Naegi would remember… no one…

2 Years earlier (Middle school last year Naegi's POV)

"Naegi! Wait up!" I turned around to see the familiar but unrealistic face of Sayaka Maizono.

"Hey Maizono! I'm glad you're a Sougou Idol now!" I had said happily but then realized that all of my friends were coming down the hall smiling. Well all but Kirigiri.

"Naegi! Guess who just became swim team captain? Me of course!" My friend Aoi Asahina said happily.

"Asahina I'm so happy for you still! I mean I was there to witness it but you are a close friend of mine." Sakura Oogami Said.

"I know Sakura! Ok so does anyone have donuts?! I'm dying without my donuts!" Aoi said happily and laughing a lot.

Just as she said that the last bell of the day rang finally.

"YAY! Guys wanna go get donuts?" Aoi us other 14 students.

"Sure Aoi!" Kirigiri, Hifumi, Oogami, Oowada, Fujisaki, Enoshima, Maizono, Celes, Togami, Hagakure, Fukawa, Ishimaru, Kuwata and I all said.

"Alright let's go because I'm hungry!" Aoi said happily.

"Ok ok." The 14 of us said.

At the Bakery (Asahina POV)

"15 donuts, please!" I had said and smiled.

"30 dollars please." The cashier had said and everyone paid $2.

"Thank you!" I said happily and we all got our donuts and sat down.

"To Asahina, our new swim team captain!" All of my friends had said and raised their donuts in the air.

"Thanks everyone! Also raise you donuts to Kibougamine Academy!" I had said since we all had gotten accepted to Kibougamine Academy but we had to wait until summer ended which was SO FAR away.

"Right! To Kibougamine Academy!" All of us had said and then finished our donuts.

"Good bye everyone, I have to go home and do homework." I said and left.

1 Year later (The day we left to Kibougamine Academy Naegi's POV)

"I'll see you guys there!" I had said and we gathered into a group hug.

"Alright bye everyone!" I had said and left to Kibougamine Academy.

"Mom I'll see you at the end of this year!" I said to my mother as I got out of the car.

"Bye, Dear!" My mother said and drove off.

"Well here I go into Kibougamine Academy." I thought out loud to myself.

"AAK!" I screamed as I entered the Academy because of a swirl and then all I saw was darkness.

I woke up an hour later to find myself asleep in a classroom.

"8:00, THE ENTRANCE CEREMONY!" I ran out of the classroom to the entrance hall.

As I entered the entrance hall everyone stared in my direction.

"Hello classmate!" Asahina said happily!

"Hello Asahina!" I said happily but she gave me a confused look.

"How do you know my name?"

"Asahina it's me Naegi."

"Naegi… Naegi… Nope don't know you! Sorry…"

What?! My friend doesn't remember me? I thought to myself.

I had said hi to everyone getting the same response as I did from Asahina.

"Guys we just left this morning with a group hug and now you don't know me or each other?!"

"I guess so Naegi." Maizono had said worriedly.

"Upupup. Hello **you guys**! I'm Monokuma furthermore, your head master!" A bear had said.

"Umm, WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

When Monokuma said that Oowada picked him up and threw him and with that KA-BOOM went the bear.

"I-Is that bear dead now?" Fujisaki asked shyly.

"I guess so…" I said worriedly.

"What the heck!? I'm your head master!"

"Ugh, can we just finish this up?" Enoshima said impatiently.

"Ok fine." Monokuma said and gave us all our ElectroID's and left.

"I'm going to find my dorm." I said and left.

Naegi's room 10:00 pm after a day of looking around (Naegi's POV of course xP)

The intercom came on and Monokuma said it was time for bed.

"Good night **you guys**!" He said and I drifted off to sleep.

A/N: Thank you for reading this (if you really did xP) I love Dangan Ronpa and I made this how I would have made this game if I did. More chapters soon! Kirby out PEACE!


End file.
